


Gossip Amongst Friends

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: General Turboslut [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is an absolute menace of a younger brother to obi-wan, Cody is only mentioned in this, M/M, me showing up 15 years late with starbucks: hi i also write for this au i promise, obi-wan is just as bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Anakin goes to Obi-Wan to talk about some gossip he overheard. He learns more than he intended.





	Gossip Amongst Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey! y'all should probably go read the other three stories in this series before reading this for context! they're all written by my buddy BlytheAdorable, and it's great.

Anakin liked to think that, after knowing him for over ten years, he knew Obi-Wan pretty well. Maybe they weren’t like,  _ besties _ or anything like that, and maybe they didn’t know  _ everything _ about each other, but he knew enough about Obi-Wan to know the bullshit he was getting up to.

Of course, gossip between the 212th and 501st helped.

“So,” Anakin began, leaning against the doorframe to Obi-Wan’s bedroom with a wicked grin on his face “Commander Cody, huh?”

Obi-Wan didn’t even turn around when he sighed. He didn’t have to. Anakin knew him well enough to know the expression on his face, and to know the next word out of his mouth was going to be--

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, his accented voice laced with what was probably mild annoyance “It’s rude to gossip about people.”

“Tell your men that, then. They’re the ones who spread it to my troops, where I overheard it.”

Obi-Wan let out a word in Stewjoni that was probably a strong enough curse to make even a Hutt gasp aloud in shock, before he finally turned around to face Anakin. 

“I see. I’m assuming you’ve come to laugh at me?”

“Oh, that’ll come later. First I gotta ask how it feels to  _ strike out _ with him not once, not twice, but so many times that your face when it happens has become a  _ meme _ in the 212th.”

Obi-Wan leveled an annoyed look at Anakin, who finally moved from the doorway to a chair at the simple desk beside Obi-Wan’s bed. The simple desk littered with mugs, unread datapads, and various other war-related things that Obi-Wan had yet to touch. Anakin couldn’t blame him.

“Alright, we’re gonna put a pin in that question--”

“Anakin  _ please _ \--”

“So, listen. I know that the troops are attractive, I get that, but of all the troops you went after, why  _ Cody _ ? I guess it  _ could _ count as a bonding activity, or a way to get people to stop asking questions when you’re undercover together, but like…  _ Why _ ?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn’t seem to have a good answer, and instead stroked his beard, like he always did when he pondered something that he couldn’t find a good answer for.

“I suppose it’s… like a challenge. And maybe there’s something more to come of it, but for now, I’m really not sure. Although you are correct: it’d certainly make it a lot easier to pretend we’re married for undercover missions and the like. Though I suppose it’s not  _ technically  _ pretend anymore…”

Silence hit the room like a record scratch, and the gears in Anakin’s brain began to work overtime, leaving his thoughts in the dust. Obi-Wan, upon realizing what he had just said, made a face that told Anakin that the second part of that statement was meant to be in a thought bubble.

“What?” Anakin asked, his brain still somewhat processing what happened.

“What?” Obi-Wan echoed, and Anakin squinted his eyes at his former master. 

“Don’t ‘what?’ me. What do you mea--“

Suddenly, it clicked, and Anakin’s first instinct, like in many situations, was denial. He laughed, more from nerves than actual humor. There was no way this was happening.

“Very funny, Master. Great joke, really. Almost had me there.”

“Ha, yes,” Obi-Wan said with a (rather obviously forced) nervous smile “A joke. Almost got you, I’ll have to try better next time.”

“Oh Force, it’s not a joke is it,” Anakin said after a beat of silence “You and Cody are  _ actually  _ married.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, but Anakin knew him well. At least, well  _ enough _ . And this time, as his brain finally processed it, he began to laugh again, this time out of pure, mocking humor. Obi-Wan glared at him.

“Oh, shut up!”

“I’m  _ sorry _ ! It’s just, I mean, how did this even  _ happen _ ?  _ When  _ did it happen? Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“There was no wedding, Anakin! I didn’t even know we were married until  _ last night _ !”

That only made Anakin laugh harder longer, Obi-Wan glaring at him. The master’s ears were pink from embarrassment, his arms crossed and eyes piercing. It didn’t detract from the absolute hilarity of the situation whatsoever.

“H-how did,” Anakin began, managing to catch his breath long enough to talk through his laughter “How did you _not_ _know_? Was it a drunken wedding? Was it you two signing documents without reading them? How did- You didn’t even _know_!”

Anakin was still laughing when Obi-Wan began to explain himself, sounding indignant and annoyed. Absolutely  _ hilarious _ .

“Well, for various missions in various sectors, we had to get marriage licenses to pass for a couple. These went on file in the Republic databases. Cody and I tend to be busy, so I suppose neither of us got them deleted before getting the next one,” Obi-Wan sighed, leaned back, then groaned “Apparently, having twenty marriage certificates qualifies you for a Republic-wide marriage license.”

That only made Anakin laugh harder, which made Obi-Wan groan again. 

“D-does Cody know?” Anakin asked, and when Obi-Wan shook his head, Anakin loudly proclaimed “Oh my  _ Force _ , this is _ great _ ! Oh man, if the Council or the Senate at large finds out, they’re gonna skin you alive! Bad enough you try to get into the pants of any sentient being that can consent--“

“I do  _ not _ \--“

“But now you’re  _ married  _ to one.  _ And  _ he’s your commander! And he doesn’t even know yet!”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Mr. Amidala-Skywalker!”

Anakin’s face flushed, his laughter dying in his throat.

“I don’t know what you’re you’re--“

“Anakin, literally  _ everyone  _ in the temple knows your ‘visits’ to Senator Amidala aren’t for business relations. I only know you two are married because I found  _ your  _ marriage license while looking for all of mine.”

“Are you  _ sure _ it was ours? I mean, there’s probably plenty of people named Anakin Skywalker and  Padmé Amidala in the galaxy.”

A single arched eyebrow was Obi-Wan’s reply, and Anakin coughed awkwardly.

“I’ll, uh, keep this on the down-low, master.”

“As will I, Anakin. Now, is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm the other person making this au happen! it's only gonna get better from here. 
> 
> star wars tumblr: clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com


End file.
